


剧情捏造+mind break+原型play+角色死亡＝94话妄想

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: Out of Character [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW
Summary: ……





	剧情捏造+mind break+原型play+角色死亡＝94话妄想

尖牙稍稍划破男孩腿根处细嫩的皮肤，一串血珠在滴落床单之前被男人卷入口中。虽然恶魔并不以血为食，但能从仅仅一滴猎物的体液中嗅出其灵魂的美味程度。

 

吃了他吧。吃了他吧。男孩在床上被恶魔的爪牙束缚着徒劳地扭动挣扎，恶魔居高临下地盯着这只可怜的猎物，饥饿到极点的脸上隐约能辨出名为遗憾的神情：在被任性地使役了两年后得到的灵魂还是没能达到预期的标准，然而它再也不想维持执事的面具了。

 

骨节分明的手拨弄几下小主人汗湿的头发随后往下游走，一些缠缚在男孩身上的黑影随着恶魔的动作潮水一般退下去，男孩更剧烈地挣扎起来，紧张得汗湿的躯体在恶魔掌中徒劳地扑腾。

 

男人轻而易举地压制了男孩所有的动作，一把将那瘦小的身躯背过去摁进柔软的床里，拇指若有所思地摩挲几下男孩背后的烙印，虽然已经是被玷污得彻底的肉体，但也有把玩一二的价值。就作为晚餐的前菜吧，那双手随后往下滑去，仍披着执事躯壳的恶魔暗暗思忖，以指尖揉弄着被撑得紧绷的穴口，掌心搓揉男孩软嫩的屁股让他放松。

 

一根手指强硬地刺进那圈紧缩的褶皱，拧转着探入深处，粗暴的侵犯令男孩尖叫起来，连另一只在嫩茎处抚弄的手也不能让尖叫染上一分旖旎。在被插入第二根手指的时候稚嫩的尖叫带上了哭腔，四根手指在穴内活动的时候男孩的声音已经轻微嘶哑了。恶魔带有探究意味的双眼盯着猎物绷紧的脊背，将手指从被开拓得湿软的肠穴里抽出，替入灼热坚硬的性器。

 

那圈浅粉的肌肉被撑得大开，内里被摩擦过度的穴肉艰涩地蠕动起来想把粗大的异物推拒出去，男人握住身下人纤细的腰肢，一个挺胯将更多的茎身塞进了不安分的穴里，紧绷到泛白的穴口染上几丝血色。男孩这下被操得没了动静，恶魔好心地缓下动作等待男孩喘上一口气来。

 

“——不要！啊啊、救救我……、”男孩一口气终于喘了上来，尚未呼出的名字被掐死在喉咙里。

 

“做事半途而废可不是绅士的行为。”恶魔笑眯眯地对他耳语，享受男孩窒息的那几秒里紧得扼人的肉壁。它将男孩抱起来，双腿折叠起来压上他胸口，一起环抱住禁锢在自己怀里。太过亲昵的姿势惹得男孩本能地想要逃离，但都被圈住了无法动弹，整个人被贯穿了坐进那硬实的肉根。

 

“哈啊啊、嗯呜！——”僵硬干涩的甬道不由分说地被直捅到底，进无可进之后那杆硕长的肉物才停止了深入。

 

轻吁一口气，恶魔把男孩的脸扳向自己，灵巧的舌尖舔开了紧咬的牙关，挑弄打颤的喉头。冰冷的爪牙合力缠缚住男孩苍白的身躯，滑进肢体间的缝隙撩拨男孩自己抚慰不得的敏感带。浅色的乳头被搓拧成勃起的艳红色，黑色的触须在男孩的哭噎里恶意地刺入细细流泪的精孔深缓地抽插，小巧的嫩茎从里到外被玩弄得不住抖动，小伯爵被操得忽高忽低地呜呜咽咽，遍布泪水的小脸混着惊惧、茫然和绝望，宝蓝的眼瞳覆着旧时的阴影。紧窄的后穴却不似脸上的僵硬，既热又湿的穴肉紧密地纠缠尺寸惊人的肉茎，稚嫩软韧的肉壁疯狂地收缩痉挛，火热的黏膜被摩擦得渗出汁液，和性具被压榨出的搅作一起捣出噗嗤噗嗤的黏声。

 

终于恶魔准备结束这次前菜，嘶哑的呼声被愈加激越的捅干捣碎成不成句的哭吟，僵冷的小手在男人手臂上划拉出怵目的血痕，恶魔与它的猎物紧紧纠缠，耳鬓厮磨间交杂着喑哑的絮语，猎物被紧攫着无法逃离恶魔的侵占，战栗着淹溺在潮水里。

 

大股浊液喷进深处，在充血的黏膜痉挛的紧缩中吞入深处，男孩的尖叫的尾音被扑灭在唇舌的交缠间，还没等他换一口气，包裹布料的指尖不知何时已经切实化为利爪，如同剖开果皮一样轻轻巧巧、毫无踯躅地划开了细嫩的肚腹。

 

猩红的果汁随之四溢，男孩的眼神很快空洞下去。恶魔舔舔嘴唇遗憾地吐出几不可闻的叹息：直到最后一刻他都在期待着他的主人回复神志。它起身，在黑暗里静静地站了一会儿似是回味男孩儿的滋味，随后轻飘飘地跃出窗户，没有再看一眼被开膛破肚的、迅速凋零下去的细小身躯。


End file.
